1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optical apparatuses including non-electric type touch panels, and more particularly, to optical apparatuses including non-electric type touch panels configured to simultaneously project light beams to a plurality of locations or project light beams having arbitrary shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beam projectors for projecting images on screens are used in various fields for presentations and education. In addition, laser pointers are generally used for illuminating particular points on images projected by beam projectors. However, since a general laser pointer is capable of illuminating/mapping only a single point at a time, it is impossible to illuminate a plurality of points or project a light beam having an arbitrary or user-desired shape.